


Amada

by carolss



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ao contrário do que seria esperado de Penélope no meio da festa de celebração ao seu noivado com Odisseu não estava no grande com os outros aproveitando a música e a comida, mas sim descendo as pedras da colina na direção do mar ao encontro de sua mãe.





	Amada

Ao contrário do que seria esperado de Penélope no meio da festa de celebração ao seu noivado com Odisseu não estava no grande com os outros aproveitando a música e a comida, mas sim descendo as pedras da colina na direção do mar ao encontro de sua mãe.

E ela estava lá quando os pés dela chegaram a água salgada. A Nereida Periboea, e com seus dedos que tinham a textura estranha que parecia misturar carne e água ela tocou o rosto de sua filha.

“Você devia estar na sua festa minha garota” a nereida disse.

“É meu noivado, não minha festa”

“E de quem seria a festa se não sua ?”

“De Helena. Como é toda festa em que ela está”

Periboea sorriu.

“Não faça isso por favor. Eu sei que eu estou sendo invejosa e mesquinha. Mas minha dor é real e eu não mereço ser caçoada  pela minha mãe”

“Eu não estou fazendo pouco de você”

“Então porque esse sorriso ?”

“Porque você é jovem e você sabe tão pouco. E também porque não há qualquer motivo pra você invejar Helena”

“Ela é a mulher mais bela do mundo, todos os homens do salão vieram para o reino vieram por ela. O homem que eu vou me casar queria ela primeiro e eu sempre saberei disso”

“Sim ela é bela, ela passará sua vida sendo desejada, mais talvez do que qualquer mulher já foi. Mas você minha garota será amada, pelo seu marido, pelo seu filho e pelas gerações que virão. E contrário também é verdade, ela desejará e desejará, e você amará e amará. Haverá dor na sua vida e haverá solidão e espera, mas essa vai passar. Esse é um destino mais raro, e mais gentil”

“Você pode me contar o que vai acontecer comigo e com Helena ?”

“Não mais do que eu já contei”

“Porque não ?”

“Porque eu simplesmente não posso, e porque o que vai acontecer vai acontecer de qualquer maneira. A maçã já foi jogada e o principe escondido já fez sua escolha, e todas as peças já estão se movendo, porque ninguém nesse mundo é livre exceto por Zeus. Também porque é hora de voltar para a sua festa, seu noivo está vindo te buscar”

Penélope olhou para as pedras e lá estava Odisseu descendo ao seu encontro, quando ela voltou seus olhos para sua mãe, esta já tinha desaparecido só havendo agora o mar calmo da noite de verão.

“Não desça mais, eu vou encontrá-lo no meio” ela gritou na direção de Odisseu.

E ele fez o que ela disse.

Quando ela chegou no ponto em que ele estava ele disse :

“Todos estavam se perguntando onde você estava”

“Você está mentindo”

Ele pareceu surpreso com isso. Era raro perceberem quando ele mentia.

“Eu estava me perguntando onde você estava...com quem você estava falando lá embaixo ?”

“Minha mãe”

“Oh. Pena eu não ter descido mais rápido, eu sempre quis conhecer uma nereida, especialmente uma que será minha sogra. As nereidas são conhecidas por as vezes dizerem um pouco sobre o futuro, ela disse algo sobre o nosso ?”

“Basicamente que eu serei bem feliz no fim aparentemente. Mas nada mais”

Ele sorriu quando ela disse isso. Era verdade que ela não era a mulher mais bela do mundo, mas ele também não era o homem mais belo do mundo, mas ele parecia bem atraente quando ele sorria. E quando ele estava cortejando sua prima ele nunca havia sorrido para ela do jeito que ele estava sorrindo para Penélope agora. Talvez se ele tivesse tudo teria sido diferente.

Ela não o amava ainda, mas ela acreditava nas palavras de sua mãe que ela iria um dia, e uma vez que ela tivesse começado ela não iria parar.

“Isso parece o suficiente pra mim” Odisseu disse.

“Sim, eu suponho que é” Penélope disse e juntos eles começaram a subir as pedras.


End file.
